


Back to the Land of Mianite

by KatsInSpace



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prompt Based, Season 3, kind of, leave prompts, mianite - Freeform, more like, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: A series of oneshots that take place once the Mianite crew return back to the season one world.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I will assume that you have seen both seasons of Mianite from at least one point of view so there will be spoilers. 
> 
> Pairings that are generally canon in this series: syndisparklez, motanite, past sparkplug/s2!ianite. All other pairings will be based upon prompts and readers suggestions
> 
> Mianite Jumping Crew  
> Tom  
> Tucker  
> Sonja  
> Jordan  
> Waglington  
> Martha  
> Mot  
> s2!Dianite  
> Andor  
> Ianita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mianite crew finally return home after a long journey in another world. The Mianite priest finds them on the beach, where they were supposed to have been in the first place.

The first one awake out of all of them was Martha. Being part goddess now - and seeing as Dianite was still recuperating - she was the most powerful one out of all them at that time.  
  
Martha looked around and took in her unfamiliar surroundings. Her companions were still knocked out, spread out on the beach around her. They all - aside from Martha and Dianite - looked pretty beat up from the fall.  
  
Martha moves to Waglington, shaking him awake. It doesn't take him long to wake up. "Wag," she says softly. "Where are we? Do you recognize this place? Is this your home?"  
  
Waglington looks around, pushing himself up from the ground. He dusts off the sand from his hands and clothes. He takes a moment. "I'm not sure, it doesn't look familiar to me. If we are back, there were many changes." He's silent for a few moments. "We should wake the others."  
  
Martha moves to Dianite first while Waglington goes to Jordan. Dianite wakes up Mot while Martha wakes up Andor. Waglingtin wakes up Jericho and Sonja. Before Jordan can place his on Tom's shoulder, his eyes open.  
  
Unlike the others, Tom is immediately wide awake, fully attentive. He pushes himself up and onto his feet, a wide grin on his face. "We're home!" He threw his hands up in the air in celebration, almost hitting Jordan in the face.  
  
"God, you almost hit me!" Jordan moved away quickly, shielding his face.  
  
"First thing back, and you almost kill someone, good job Tom!" Tucker shouted.  
  
"It's a very Tom thing to do," Sonja commented.  
  
"So this is your world?" Andor asks Jordan.  
  
"It's your world now, too," Jordan tells him.  
  
"It's a lot cleaner now," Sonja commented. "Last time we left it, there were a bunch of holes in the ground."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Tucker says. "What happened again?"  
  
"We were fighting Furia with our cow wands," Jordan says.  
  
"Your what?" Andor questioned them.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tucker exclaimed. "Those were amazing!"  
  
"Did shit for damage though," Tom says.  
  
"I wonder if we still have those," Sonja pondered.  
  
"Furia?" Martha questioned. "Is that someone we should be aware of?"  
  
"Last time we faced him, we managed to kill him," Jordan says. "But he may or may not come back."  
  
"I fucking hope not," Tucker says. "And what the hell happened while we were gone?"  
  
"Mot, can you give us a brief overview on what happened this past decade?" Jordan asks.  
  
"Yeah, what do you remember?" Tom asked.  
  
"We were sent here after sensing an imbalance and woke up on this beach. The Mianite priest greeted us amd we had settled. We immediately set out to find where this world's Dianite had died. After awhile, his spirit had came back and we were able to communicate with him." Tucker, Tom, Sonja, and Jordan shared concerned looks at hearing that. "We quickly realized that we were very underprepared and needed to collect supplies and improve technology to even attempt to do anything. The world here was practically in the stone ages."  
  
"Whoa, no need to insult us," Tucker scoffed.  
  
Mot ignored him. "It took almost the entire time we were here to even get close to begin to start searching for what we needed. That is when I returned to Ruxomar."  
  
"About half a year has passed since you've been here then," Martha notes.  
  
"I've been told by Mianite there were new arrivals."  
  
The group looks at the visitor. A much older Declan stood there, watching them. "Mot? You've returned," he greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Dec!" Tom shouted. "Oh my god, how have you been?"  
  
Declan stared at him, no recognition in his eyes. He's silent for a moment, looking at each of their faces. "Tom?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"It's been almost 11 years," he says in disbelief. "We believed you four to be dead." He freezes. "Is that... Dianite?"  
  
"From the world I came from," he explains. "The one we have told you about."  
  
Declan visibly relaxes. "Ah, I see."  
  
"Is he still dead here?"  
  
"He is," he confirms. "But he can still communicate and bring the occasional hazard or item. Should I tell the others to stop what they're doing?"  
  
"Yes, there's no need for the Dianite here."  
  
Declan nods. "I imagine he won't be happy about that." He turns and leaves.  
  
"He just straight up ignored us!" Tucker exclaimed once has left.  
  
"We're practically strangers at this point. It's been a long time since he's seen us," Jordan says. "We should head back."  
  
"Lead the way Mot," Dianite says.  



	2. The Return part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see your take on how the Stream Team (Tom, Jordan, Sonja, Tucker) would react to meeting S1 Dianite again :) Prompt by Syndcates on ao3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: mention of motanite, hinted syndisparklez

Mot leaves them behind, going to look for Alyssa, Spark, and Jeriah. Dianite and Martha follow after him, Andor reluctantly trailing after them. Then, it was just the five of them left.  
  
"Should we go find Dec?" Jordan asks. "Try to clear things up a bit?"  
  
"I just kinda want to rest-" Tom starts.  
  
"Yeah, sure, lets go," Tucker says, interrupting him.  
  
"Alright, I guess we're going," Tom huffed, shrugging.  
  
"I want to ask him how my wizard's tower is doing, if it's still up."  
  
-.-  
  
"Dec?" Jordan asked as they all approached the priest's house.  
  
"Yo Dec!" Tom shouts, running down the hall. He halts at the end. "Whoa, what?"  
  
"Tom?" Jordan jogs after him. "What's wrong?" His eyes widen, staring at the abondoned house, overgrown grass, and severe lack of portal.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Tucker asks once they caught up.  
  
"I guess they removed the portal?" Sonja says.  
  
"Where's the priest gone?" Waglington wondered aloud.  
  
"Wait, do you guys hear that?"  
  
They all stared at Tom, a look of confusion on their faces. "Hear what?"  
  
"Dude, stop fucking with us."  
  
"No! I'm dead serious," Tom looked around, eyes shut as he wore a look of concentration. "I'm pretty sure I heard someone calling my name."  
  
"Tom," Tucker whispered loudly. "Tom! You're an idiot~!"  
  
"Oh shut up, I'm serious!"  
  
"What do you hear?" Jordan asked.  
  
Before Tom can say anything, lightning strikes the ground in front of him. "Dude! That could've killed me!"  
  
"It's just lightning," Tucker waved it off. "It isn't gonna do much."  
  
"There's literally not a cloud in sight!" Tom yelled. "Something's trying to kill me!"  
  
"What do you think it could be?" Sonja asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm getting out of here!" Tom immediately turned, immediately running out.  
  
Sonja just shrugs, following after him. "Dec isn't here, no point in staying."  
  
-.-  
  
After that, they all decided to head back out and look for somewhere to rest. Jordan finds his old house, the one next to Jerry's tree. He almost enters but quickly realizes that it had been touched since he had last been there.  
  
He doesn't know who had been there but it was clear that they no longer lived there. Judging by the amount of dust there was, it must have been years. He goes to check his vault, needing some materials again after most had been lost in travel. Anything else he had on was pretty much useless.  
  
Jordan hears the door upstairs opem as he is stood in his vault entrance. He doesn't have to guess who it is as he hears shouting.  
  
"JORDAN! Jordan!" Tom comes running in, sounding scrabbled. "Jordan, Dianite's trying to kill me!"  
  
Jordan stared at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "What? Why would he do that?"  
  
"No, not this Dianite, this Dianite," he stared at him. Tom stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Wait, you mean our Dianite?"  
  
Tom scoffed. "He ain't my Dianite no more!" He cleared his throat, pursing his lips. "After y'know, we kinda killed him. Actually, it makes sense that he wants me dead."  
  
"But how are you sure it's him? And not just some kind of coincidence."  
  
"Dude, it's not a coincidence. I found some kind of nice ass sword after needing something to defend myself, thought one of the gods gave it to me, you know?"  
  
Jordan stared at him. "You got a sword? That isn't fair."  
  
Tom waves him off. "Anyways, I go to try and find one of my old places - they're all gone now in case you were wondering, but then, all of a sudden, pigmen show up out of nowhere. And I'm like-" he shrugs, using his facial expression to fill in his shock. "What? There was no nether portal in sight! And I know only Dianite can do that, and the Dianite we like is still too weak to do anything. So who else can there be? Dianite from this world. Tell me now that it's just a coincidence."  
  
Jordan nodded. Assuming that Tom wasn't lying, "What do you want me to do about it? It took us a lot to take him down, I don't even have any supplies."  
  
"Strength in numbers dude! We'll get Waglington to move his tower here, and get Sonja and Tucker to rebuild here. It'll be perfect!"  
  
"Wait, why here? And what do you mean rebuild? I thought they had their place near the beach."  
  
"Nah, Tucker's alternate self, Jeriah, took it over and now they need somewhere else to go."  
  
"And Mot, Dianite, Martha, and Andor?"  
  
"Mot has Nadeshot's castle - that I had the wizards built by the way, and you know he and Dianite has a thing going on-"  
  
"Really?" Jordan asked, a bit surprised. He knew Mot liked him - because of his journal - but he didn't know Dianite liked him back.  
  
"Yeah, of course. So they'll stay there and Martha and Andor is-" Tom stops. "Uh, I don't know actually."  
  
"Maybe with Sparkplug? They are family."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"I can't stay here?"  
  
"What? No! I'm staying here, why don't you build somewhere else?"  
  
"But I need a safe place to stay! Dianite has it out for me! I need some protection."  
  
Jordan sighs. "Fine, but you have to build a house while you stay here temporarily. I'm not letting you stay here permanently."  
  



	3. The Reunion part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate streamers have a reunion, but it's not as joyful as one would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinted motanite

"Spark?" Mot finds Sparkplug and Jeriah waiting at their usual meating place at the portal hall. Dianite, Martha, and Andor stood with him. "Jeriah."  
  
"Dad," Martha said breathlessly, feeling choked up.  
  
"Martha?" Sparkplug stared at her, disbelief in his eyes.  
  
She smiles, going over to hug him. She wrapped him in a tight hug, not wanting to let go. "I love you," she tells him, crying tears of both joy and sorrow. "I missed you."  
  
Mot half listened to their conversation, eyes looking for Alyssa. He barely paid attention as Sparkplug hugged Andor too, talking and reminiscing fondly.  
  
"Where's Alyssa?" Mot asks, caring more about his daughter than his friend's reunion. "Does she not know I am back?"  
  
That halts Sparkplug's reunion with his family. Both he and Jeriah glance at each other, looks of concern and worry on their faces.  
  
Mot knows thats not a good thing. "Is she hurt?" He asks, already very worried. "Where is she, Spark? I want to see her now."  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"Speak Spark," Dianite commanded. "Where is Alyssa?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mot, Dianite," he forces out. "We can't find her."  
  
Mot's eyes darken. His chest felt tight, anger filling him. "You lost my daughter?"  
  
"She left one night without telling anyone-" Jeriah attempted to explain.  
  
"You two were supposed to take care of her!" He exploded. "I expect this from you-" Jeriah glared at him. "-but Spark? You're supposed to know how to raise children!" He sneered at him. "But I should have expected better from someone who abandonded their children for a third of their life."  
  
"Mot!" Martha exclaimed.  
  
"No Martha, he's right," Sparkplug said regretfully. "I'm sorry, Mot that I couldn't help her. We'll keep trying to look for her, I promise you that."  
  
Mot had enough of his excuses and turned to leave. He didn't expect anyone to follow him but Dianite kept to his side.  



	4. The Return Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mention of season 1 Dianite and crashing at Jordan's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I kind of forgot to update this.

  
"Hey, do you remember the Dianite from this dimension?" Waglington brings up after meeting Tucker and Sonja near the teapot.  
  
"You mean the big pain in our asses?" Tucker questioned, wondering why he was bringing it up.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sonja asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if he could possibly come back? You know, since the Dianite from the other universe came back too."  
  
"No way man!" Tucker shook his head. "We killed him, remember? You were there."  
  
"And besides, I'm pretty sure we don't have enough "essence" to bring him back, " Sonja states.   
  
He nodded at their explanations. "Sounds reasonable."  
  
"So, where are we building our new places?" Tucker asked. "The Sir Jackass took our old place and now we don't have anywhere to go; and Wag can't find his Wizard's tower - seriously man, how do you lose a tower?"  
  
"It tends to float away if not properly anchored."  
  
"Great! Now what?" Tucker sighed.  
  
"Crash at Jordan's?" Sonja suggested with a shrug.   
  
"I hear Tom is already doing that," Waglington said. "He might not like it if we too would stay there."  
  
"Well, too bad for him," Tucker is already on his way to Jordan's. "Besides, it's only temporary!"  
  
-.-  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why not!"  
  
"I already have Tom staying here, I don't have any more room for anyone."  
  
"You're the only one out of the five of us that actually still has a place."  
  
"Then you better get building."  
  
"How's that any fair?" Tucker complained. "Tom gets to stay here, but we can't?"  
  
"Because he likes me more," Tom said playfully.  
  
"And he asked first," Jordan continued.  
  
"Besides, I take priority over you three," Tom said. "I'm being hunted down by the old Dianite and Sparklez here is going to protect me."  
  
"You're seriously still not on that, are you?" Tucker asked with a sigh.   
  
"I believe him," Jordan stated.  
  
Tucker looked at him with a flabbergasted look. "Really? Why?"  
  
"Fancy swords falling out of the sky and zombie pigmen banging at my door tends to do that."   
  
"Wait," Tucker said. "Fancy swords? Why do you get one and not us!"  
  
"Maybe if you didn't doubt me, you could get one," Tom mocked.  
  
"Yeah well, since we're severely underprepared, we have no choice but to stay here for the moment," Tucker stated.   
  
"And you can't kick us out, we'll just keep coming back," Sonja points out.  
  
"You know, maybe we if we worked hard, we can just-" Waglington attempted to suggest but was cut off.  
  
"Nope! We're all staying here," Tucker exclaimed.   
  
"Well okay then," Waglington murmured.   
  
Jordan sighed out of frustration. "Fine."  
  
"What?" Tom asked out of surprise. "There's no space!"  
  
"No, there is not," Jordan confirmed. "But you and I are moving into Jerry's tree while they stay here." He looked at the other three. "And you two aren't invited. Wag can come too if he wants, but you two aren't allowed."  
  
"Hey, free house, I'm not complaining!" Tucker said with a shrug. "Can we keep it?"  
  
"After I move my stuff out, I don't plan on coming back here."  
  
"So we don't even have to build a new house!" Tucker exclaimed with a grin.   
  
"I'm still gonna build my own," Waglington added in. "May I use a bit of building materials from your chests?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You can stay here if you want, Tucker," Sonja started. "I want my own place."  
  
"Do what you want, I'm giving this place an improvement!"   
  
Jordan and Tom leave shortly after.   



	5. The Reunion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mot and Dianite take their leave, Martha and Andor catch up with what has been going on in the land of Mianite, along with new happenings in both their new world and old world.

“What happened to Alyssa?” Spark watched as his grandson, Andor, stared at him for answers. He sighs, taking a deep breath as he remembered how he and Alyssa would often play together back before they had left. 

“We had managed to build a portal and Mot was able to connect it back without telling anyone. He was working overnight and by morning, he was gone with only a letter to Alyssa and one to us, left.” 

He paused, distinctly, remembering the look on Alyssa’s face when she realized that he was gone. He hated it whenever his kids had been upset, seeing the same look on Alyssa had tug on his heartstrings. 

“We tried everything we could, kept her company, reassured her that Mot would return, and keep her mind off him,” his jaw clenched, hating how he had failed her, Mot, and Dianite, by letting a teenager go off on her own. “But she left over night when we were all asleep. We couldn’t do anything. She hadn’t even left us a note, she was just here on night and gone in the morning.”

“We think she left because she no longer had her father,” Jeriah suggested. “And in turn, no family left, at least, in her eyes she had no family.”

Spark watched as a look of sadness was on their faces. He wanted to remove those frowns and make them happy again. But he didn’t know what to do, it had been too long since he’d seen them. 

“Enough about this sad talk,” Jeriah cut in. Spark glanced at Jeriah, noticing that the other had given him a look of understanding. “We understand that you four have not come alone?”

Martha shook her head. “No, we didn’t. The five who had originally come from this world are also here. Their names are Tom Syndicate, Captain Jordan Sparklez, Tucker or Jericho, Sonja Firefox, and the wizard Waglington.”

A few of their names stood out to him. They had learned from the priest and the gods that they had alternate selves. Spark supposes that those were their names. 

“And what of our world? How shall we return?” 

Spark looks at him. “You want to go back? Why?”

“You can’t go back,” Martha said bluntly.

Spark and Jeriah stared at her with wide eyes. “Why not?”

“The world,” she explained. “It-” she stuttered, sounding unsure. “It collapsed. We barely made it out of there, there are no survivors.”

“No-?” Spark was barely able to finish his sentence. “No survivors?”

“What of Ruxomar? Dagrun? The people of the town!” Jeriah exclaimed.

Martha didn’t say anything and just shook her head. 

Spark stared at her, someone came to mind. “And Ianite?” He spoke slowly, fearing what has happened to her. “Where is she? Where is my love?”

Martha didn’t have to say anything for Spark to know what had happened. She just stared at him with a sorrowful expression. 

“No,” he choked out a sob. “Ianite,  _ m’lady. _ ”

“ _ Dad, _ sh-she left something,  _ someone, _ behind when she was gone.”

Spark could hardly focus as Martha brought out a golden lasso in front of her. He knew what it was. It was cable of holding creatures, people, inside them. He watched as she brought someone out.

Spark’s eyes grew wide as he stared, tears in his eyes. 

“Who’s dat?” The young girl spoke, staring up curiously at her.

“That’s your dad, Spark,” Martha spoke gently. “Your mom’s husband.”

The little girl stared up at him with wide eyes, a big smile on her face. “Dadda!” She held out her arms, reaching up for him. 

She looked so much like her, basically an exact copy. 

Spark didn’t hesitate and picked her up, holding her in his arms. He hugged her close, careful not to hurt her. 

“Her name is Ianita.”


End file.
